


JUEVES [Malec AU]

by JLycorisRadiata



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Angst, Attempt, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Inspired by Music, M/M, Past Lives, Presumed Dead, Protective Magnus Bane, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLycorisRadiata/pseuds/JLycorisRadiata
Summary: De pronto me miraste miro y  suspiras...Yo cierro los ojos,tu apartas la vista.Alexander observa desde la distancia al desconocido con el que comparte vagón cada mañana, un amor platónico, se dice a sí mismo. ¿Será realmente tan platónico como cree?Malec AU: Jueves, La Oreja de Van Gogh.





	JUEVES [Malec AU]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [JUEVES](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/381639) by La Oreja de Van Gogh. 



Respira. Recuerda, sólo eres un tipo subiendo al tren... no tienes razones para que te suden las manos, sólo estas pasando al lado del tipo más lindo que has visto en tu vida.

Dios, que tan estúpido debo ser para ponerme tan nervioso sólo porque para sentarme en el asiento trasero del vagón tengo que pasar a su lado, bueno, por lo menos así puedo mirarlo más de cerca. 

Pensando en eso precisamente, su piel de olivo parece aún más tersa mientras más cerca la observo y puedo notar un leve brillo en el delineador que enmarca sus ojos rasgados de color verde-dorado. Ni siquiera podía imaginar que un color de ojos así existiera antes de ver los suyos.

Dicen que los ojos son las puertas al alma y, aunque me sienta estúpido por pensarlo debido a que ni siquiera me he atrevido a dirigirle una palabra, siento que he caído completamente enamorado de este bello desconocido con solo haberlo mirado a los ojos.

Fue una vez, la primera vez que tomé el mismo vagón que él. Yo iba subiendo distraído pensando aún en una disusión, ahora puedo decir estúpida, con Isabelle. 

Fue un instante, tan ignorante de lo que produciría en mi, tan fortuito. Fue el destino que ese día yo subiera al vagón y lo mirara por única vez directo a los ojos, aquellos en los que me perdí por un segundo eterno. Ahora pienso que tal ves aún estoy perdido en ese segundo, porque sólo eso bastó para mantenerme embelesado hasta el día de hoy. 

Jace aún no entiende el porqué me empecé a preocupar de no ponerme los chalecos con hoyos o porqué de pronto me preocupo de no parecer un espanta pájaros con el pelo en todas direcciones. No me hago ilusiones, yo no voy a hablar jamás con ese misterioso hombre que me tiene tan atrapado con sólo verlo, no podría simplemente. 

ÉL irradia seguridad y poder. Yo, por otro lado, podría pasar desapercibido aún con mi altura... yo no soy nada especial y nunca podría osar si quiera en pretender eclipsar o aminorar el brillo de aquel que me roba el aire. 

Ahora estoy aquí, en el mismo vagón que he tomado desde hace 7 meses para ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo. Yo soy barista en una cafetería del centro que es de la "suegra" de Jace, bueno, no es que él esté casado con Clary -son muy jovenes- pero siempre le gusta molestar a Jocelyn llamándola así.

Estoy sonriendo pensando en eso. vaya que tengo que parecer un loco, si él me notara sonriendo sólo pensaría que estoy loco y, definitivamente, nunca me hablaría. 

Jace es mi hermano y mejor amigo, pero si no fuera por Izzy -mi hermanita- jamás me movería de mi "zona de confort". Gracias a ella es que he tomado las grandes decisiones de mi vida, la primera fue salir del closet en el que me escondía - era de esos que te llevan a Narnia si puedo dramatizar -. Aún recuerdo ese día perfectamente...

\-------

\- No puedo. - miraba preocupado un punto de la pared, como si ella tuviera todas las respuestas de la vida y no me las quisiera compartir. 

\- Hermano mayor -intervino Isabelle desde atrás de mi - créeme cuando te digo que esto va a ser mucho mejor cuando les digas, aprovecha que están al fin en casa. Hasta Jace está aquí, cuéntales en la cena y tendrás todo mi apoyo, eso tenlo por seguro. 

\- fugh - lancé un bufido, el conflicto sobre salir era mayor pensando en que algo podría cambiar si los demás sabían que en realidad era gay. ¿Jace se comportaría diferente? creo que ese era mi mayor terror, de todas formas mis padres están la mayor parte del tiempo en viajes de negocios, pero Jace es mi mejor amigo y no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros sean distintas por esto. 

\- ¡Chicos, es hora de cenar! - se escuchó desde abajo a Marysse, mi madre.

\- Bien, ya vamos mamá - escuché a Izzy decir mientras me dejaba sólo en la habitación no sin antes darme un apretón en el hombro.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. Cuando bajé estaban todos en la mesa, por lo que de inmediato me dirigí a mi puesto en donde el plato de comida me esperaba, sin embargo, no me llamaba nada la atención. Mi mente aún vagaba lejos mientras batallaba una guerra silenciosa. 

\- No has tocado tu comida.

Me sobresalté saliendo de mi ensimismamiento, esa había sido mi madre. Pronto capté que mi padre y todos en la mesa me miraban con platos casi vacíos y caras curiosas, excepto Izzy que tenía más que nada preocupación grabada en la cara. 

\- Sí, emm - dije nervioso mientras soltaba mi tenedor y lo dejaba a un lado - la verdad es que quería contarles algo y yo... 

\- No tartamudees y dilo de una vez por favor - interrumpió mi padre, siempre tan amable y, si bien eso fue un tanto desalentador, ya había empezado y no iba a arrepentirme ahora por escuchar a mi padre siendo mi padre. 

\- SOY GAY - dije un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. 

Lo siguiente que supe es que todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta Izzy - creo que ella esperaba una confesión más calmada-. 

Aunque al principio quedaron un poco descolocados, pronto procesaron lo que acababa de decir y comencé a ver sus reacciones. 

\- Bueno, no voy a mentir... no me hace la madre más feliz, pero tengo que aceptarlo - dijo vacilante mi madre. 

\- Estoy feliz de que al fin lo dijeras - y eso me dejó ahora a mi descolocado, porque el que dijo eso no fue Izzy, sino Jace. 

\- Qué... pero cóm -

\- Sería un pésimo hermano y mejor amigo si no lo supiera Buddy, aunque si me dolió que no me lo dijeras antes - respondió Jace. 

Esta bien, salir del closet no había ido tan mal como hubiera pensado, de hecho mis amigos lo habían tomado de forma excelente y comenzaba a dudar de mis capacidades para ocultar cosas realmente. Quizás el punto más agrio había sido mi padre, él simplemente no dijo nada he ignoró olímpicamente el momento. La mayor reacción que pude notar de él, a parte del ser ignorado, fue que dejó de depósitar mi mesada aunque no la de mis hermanos.

Pero no me preocupaba, de todas formas no habíamos sido unidos antes y siempre podía trabajar para obtener dinero extra. 

\------

Realmente Izzy había sido mi soporte toda mi vida, siempre me había podido leer a la perfección, es por eso precisamente que la mañana siguiente a aquella en que me había topado con el asiático en el tren ella notó inmediatamente un cambio en mi rutina. 

Y claro que en ese punto yo no iba a negar nada, sería un gasto innecesario de energía. Pero no podía dejar de sentirme estúpido por los motivos que tenía para empezar a preocuparme más por verme decente y llegar a la hora al trabajo. Después de todo era sólo un desconocido y yo no tenía oportunidad alguna con él. 

Cuando me iba a sentar en mi lugar habitual pude notar que habían una madre y su pequeño hijo ocupándolo, por lo que no me quedó de otra y con sentimientos encontrados tuve que ir a sentarme al único puesto vacío que quedaba. 

El asunto aquí es que ese asiento se encontraba frente al de mi amor platónico. 

Mientras me encontraba divagando mis manos habían dejado de sudar, sin embargo, ahora volvían a lo anterior. Mi corazón galopaba en mi pecho, antes se aceleraba pero ahora que lo tenía de frente me preocupaba que él pudiera escucharlo. 

Me senté con las mejillas calientes - pensé que debía de tenerlas rojas- no sabía hacia dónde mirar así que decidí que lo mejor era la ventana. Ahora pasábamos por un barrio residencial que se miraba tranquilo y me distraje con las casas y sus colores por un rato. 

Sin embargo, pronto me encontré sintiéndome observado, pensé que era sólo mi idea, pero cuando me giré pude notar que el extraño me estaba mirando. Así, de la nada y de un momento a otro, mi mundo se reducía a un simple vagón de tren. 

Nos estamos mirando, siento mis mejillas furiosas y mi corazón late aún más acelerado en mi pecho. De pronto él suspira, sí...suspiró. No lo puedo creer ni entender, pero se me hace imposible seguir mirándolo así como así, a estas alturas es seguro que tiene que estar pensando que soy ridículo o que me esta dando alguna clase de ataque - por cómo me tengo que ver-. 

Cerré mis ojos esperando calmarme y cuando los volví a abrir noté que apartó su vista. Ahora observa el paisaje como yo lo hice antes y no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionado, aunque no sé lo que esperaba cuando nos quedamos mirando.

\- Hey - Y eso me sorprendió sacándome de mis pensamientos, porque no lo dijo él, lo dije yo. Sí, Alec, dijiste lo más interesante que se te podría haber ocurrido, felicidades.

\- Oye - me responde sonriendo el hombre, y yo no puedo imaginar que exista algo más encantador que esa sonrisa - no sé como te llamas, pero ya te echaba de menos... sabes, sin ánimo de parecer un real acosador, pero todos los días tomo este tren en vez del que me lleva directo, sólo para encontrarte... pero no te vi los últimos días - terminó con un poco de ¿vergüenza? mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de las cabeza.

Sentía que mi mundo se detenía, no parecía que fuera real, casi me pellizco. Una sonrisa nerviosa pero amplia se extendió por todo mi rostro y pude notar al extraño relajar su semblante antes tenso. Después de todo no puedes esperar decirle a alguien que lo observas a diario y creer que todos reaccionaran bien, para su suerte - y mi grata sorpresa- esto era para mi como un sueño.

\- emm sí, bueno, estuve un poco enfermo y tuve que faltar a mi trabajo un par de días - medio tartamudee.

\- oh bueno, espero que ahora estés mejor, porque te ves mejor, digo, te ves igual de encantador que siempre - me responde terminando en una risita nerviosa haciéndome sonrojar más allá de lo creíble y empiezo a pensar que me podría derretir.

\- Tú te ves muy bien también - digo en un susurro casi inaudible mientras desvío la mirada y ruego en secreto que no haya alcanzado a escucharme.

\- gracias - lo noto sonreír feliz cuando vuelvo a mirarlo - entonces, hace tiempo que note que tomas este tren, no me gustaría incomodarte ni nada, después de todo debe de ser la primera vez que tú me notas por aquí pero... - 

Y no lo puedo creer, que este hombre tan espectacular como es creyera que no lo pudiera haber notado en todos estos meses en que hemos compartido vagón, así que lo interrumpo timidamente.

\- Sí lo he hecho... - lanzo en un hilo delgado de voz, Dios, porqué seré tan poco valiente.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Yo sí te he notado antes, de hecho me sorprende que te hayas fijado en mi - digo de forma calmada, tratando de transmitirle algo de eso a mi corazón que aún no deja de correr. 

\- Wow, bueno, espero que me hayas notado de buena forma - dice riendo y siento que ya me enamoré perdidamente de este chico - antes de que continúe con lo que quería preguntarte... ¿puedo saber tu nombre? disculpa que no te preguntara antes, es que hablando ahora aquí contigo siento que nos conocemos desde siempre, o desde otra vida ¿quién sabe?

No puedo evitar sentir que mi corazón se hincha en mi pecho de pura alegría, porque yo siento lo mismo que él. Siento que, por alguna razón, lo conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo siendo esta la primera vez que hablamos de hecho. 

\- Alec

-¿Viene de Alexander?

\- emm sí, pero prefiero Alec. Entonces... ¿Cuál es el tuyo? 

\- ¿Disculpa?- me dice él pareciendo perdido en algún pensamiento.

\- Tu nombre

\- Oh, sí, que distraído soy... no me puedo concentrar con esos ojos tan azules que tienes - me responde y continúa - mi nombre es Magnus, Magnus Bane.

\- Magnus - Y en ese instante, cuando dije su nombre en voz alta, sentí que verdaderamente había algo... un recuerdo atrás en mi mente de alguna vida en la que yo en verdad conocía a este asiático llamado Magnus. - Maggs - dije sin pensar.

-Sí, de hecho así es cómo me dicen mis amigos más cercanos, tienes buen instinto veo. Bueno, en realidad te quería preguntar si no te gustaría ir a tomar un café o algo así un día de estos... esta bien si dices que no, de hecho no nos conocemos pero...

\- Me encantaría- le digo un poco demasiado rápido para mi gusto o el de cualquiera. 

Entonces ambos nos reímos un rato y deseo que este momento nunca acabe. Me tiende la mano para que me siente a su lado y podamos seguir conversando y conociéndonos un poco más, con él todo parece bastante natural.

Estoy a punto de terminar de sentarme cuando noto que entramos al túnel que nos dejara muy pronto en la estación y eso me pone realmente triste porque me tendré que despedir de él.

Sin embargo, nunca llegamos. 

Apenas se oscureció sentí que todo el vagón temblaba y de pronto todo se volvió un caos brumoso, lo único que puedo ver ahora son los ojos de Maggs y lo único que puedo hacer es perderme en ese universo personal de color verde-dorado tan especial.

De este modo me termino por dar cuenta de que estamos tirados en algún lugar del vagón, uno junto al otro. Tal parece que él me sujeto fuertemente de la cintura y así acabamos aquí.

\- Te quiero -lo escucho susurrar, pero eso basta para que yo lo escuche, porque en realidad nuestros rostros se encuentran escasamente separados. Entonces saco lo último que me queda de fuerzas para regalarle el último soplo de mi corazón, mi último aliento. 

Lo besé en los labios, juntando más valentía que la que podría haber tenido en toda mi vida, y fue un beso inocente pero lleno de sentimientos. Un beso triste y feliz, si es posible.

Y así, tan inesperado como comenzó es que terminó.

Y así, lo último que pude hacer fue perderme en él.

Y así, lo único que quedó no fue oscuridad, sino este verde-dorado que tan presente había tenido este último tiempo.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Jueves 11 de marzo de 2004.
> 
> Una serie de ataques terroristas afectaron a cuatro trenes de la red de Madrid, 193 muertos y más de 2000 heridos fue la estadística. Esta es una de las tantas posibles historias que se llegaron a esconder tras las cifras. 
> 
> [Este fanfic esta inspirado en la canción tributo a los fallecidos del atentado del 11/M, "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh]


End file.
